Confession
by sweetytweety8
Summary: For all the Sanvers' fans. This is a poem from Alex's POV about her feelings for Maggie.


**AN: I've been meaning to write a fanfiction about Sanvers but I saw that there are many fanfictions about them and only a few poems so I decided to make it a poetry. So here it is, a poem about Alex's thoughts and feelings for Maggie. I hope you like it. Please write reviews and let me know what you think of it. This is my first fiction for Supergirl so** **don't judge me too hard.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl**

 **Confession**

 **Alex POV:**

Dear Maggie,

I met you all by chance

at a crime scene in town;

and all it took was once glance

to turn my whole life upside down.

You told me you were from NCPD Science Division

working there as a female detective;

by telling me the feds watch the same television

you made an impression and it was quite effective.

You acted so calm and well-possessed,

speaking with your soft and sweet voice;

I tried to stay calm too, I did my best

because I had no other choice.

Then you showed me your badge and a gun

and you did it with such a cocky demeanor;

but I gotta say you were also kind of fun

and I was uhm... well, a bit meaner.

You were so smart, rubbing my nose

and I just wanted to make it stop;

I didn't want you to step on my toes

and I really wanted to stay on top.

But then we started working together on cases

and going out after work very often;

you took me to many different places

and honestly, you made me soften.

At first I put up a little fight

because I didn't know you very well;

but you turned out to be so bright

and also a great cop, I could tell.

I don't wanna sound like a prude

because I am free and unbiased;

but to find out you dated a girl not a dude

well, it got me utterly surprised.

But I liked you more and more

the closer that we got;

I truly liked you to the core

because you're beautiful and hot.

I liked your style and the way you dressed up

but then I saw you with that dress and the hair;

all the thoughts in my head got messed up

and I lost my train of thoughts and breath of air.

I don't know the reason why

but I just had to make a comment;

I guess wanted to impress you, or at least to try

but I kind of ruined the moment.

I just didn't know what to say or do

so I stuttered something about your shoes and hair;

what I said to you, I have no clue

cause it was really hard for me not to stare.

I have to confess, I liked holding your hand

and even more I liked us hanging out;

it was something I could stand

okay, I liked it a lot, no doubt.

I couldn't explain the attraction I felt

just by being near you;

my heart skipped a beat and I melt

every time that I saw you.

I was getting soft on you

even though I denied;

but apparently you already knew

like you had some secret guide.

Our friendship was special and dear

and it was something I wanted to keep;

but I had no idea, not even mere

that it was much more serious and deep.

Then you broke up with your girlfriend

so I guessed you two had just a fling;

but you told me she was the one to put an end

and I wondered who would do such a thing.

Who would dump a girl like you

so beautiful, smart and hot?

I for one, surely knew

that I would definitely not.

You are so kind and soft-spoken

and yet so smart and tough;

but you seemed really heartbroken

so the breakup must have been rough.

And then there was a little mix-up

when you suggested I was not straight;

I was just trying to cheer you up

but you thought I was asking you on a date.

Your suggestion sounded so absurd

and I just freaked out;

I could barely say even a word

so I quickly denied and then I ran out.

I thought that there was no way

but still, I was scared and petrified;

even the thought I might be gay

got me truly terrified.

At first, I found it truly appalling

and I was offended by your suggestion;

but then it was time to quit stalling

and stop myself from avoiding the question.

I felt so sad, I wanted to cry

thinking was it true or not;

I didn't know the reason why

but I was scared of the thought.

I was tossing in bed

every single night;

with one thing in my head:

were you wrong or right?

I didn't like other girls that much

and yet I liked you, a lot;

I liked your lips and soft touch

so does that make me a lesbian or not?

Does it mean that I am straight

if I've dated men and still find you sensual;

or if I think that you look great

does it mean that I am bisexual?

So many silly questions and thoughts

were constantly running through my head;

no matter if I was in a bar, drinking shots

or just tossing sleepless in bed.

Every single night and day

I was thinking about what you said;

I just couldn't seem to find a way

to get it out of my head.

I was always built and taught,

trying to be perfect in every single way;

and something I've never even thought

was not being straight but gay.

I was sure that being intimate with other guys

was something I just wasn't built for;

I thought I was being reasonable and wise

to set peace with it and not want more.

I was trained to be smart and bold

and I knew all about guns and this stuff;

but it turned out I was almost thirty years old

and yet I didn't know myself well enough.

Was this whole thing just a phase

and have I been living my life in lies?

I certainly felt like I've been living in a haze

until you showed up and opened my eyes.

I started having feelings for you

not just friendly, but you know... the other kind;

I think I was slowly falling for you

because you were the only thing in my mind.

You just made me realize

that everything you said was true;

you were the one who opened my eyes

and made me see I had feelings for you.

And then everything felt so shiny and new

and so much better than before;

I felt I could just take off and flew

cause I had a whole new world to explore.

So, I am very happy that I met you

at a crime scene in town;

I am glad I set my eyes on you

and let you turn my life upside down.

I can't tell you this in face

so I wrote it down for you;

you are not just a phase

oh, and I love you.


End file.
